Waiting for Superman
by JTTFanForever
Summary: For the past however long Morgan has been having feelings for Greg but isn't willing to tell him. Greg has a crush on her that everyone in the lab knows about. But when Morgan has had enough is she willing to tell Greg of her feelings or will things be left in the dust? With trust, loyalty and comfort is she willing to continue on Waiting for Superman? Or will Greg take the hint?
1. Prologue

**Waiting for Superman**

_This is my first ever CSI fanfic story. I really enjoy the Greg/Morgan pairing a whole lot and this idea just came to me from the song title Waiting for Superman by Chris Daughtry._

* * *

**Chapter 1 **Prologue

Morgan was in the break room holding onto a plastic cup that contained coffee and thought deep and hard. She was looking down at the table while her honey blonde hair touched it unaware that her co-worker Greg Sanders was on the side looking at her. Ever since they met Greg has been enticed by her beauty and has had a massive crush on her. She was unaware of his crush on her but did recuperate the same feelings.

Morgan got up from the chair throwing the cup of coffee in the trash and left the break room unaware of the dark brown eyes of Greg's. She walked through the whole lab as she was aware of David Hodges her best friends looking at her as he held papers and folders of evidence.

She then went out of the building and ran at top speed until finding a building about a block away, putting her back against it and went down sliding to the ground. Why did she have to have feelings for Greg?

_She's talking to angels, counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up in his arms, yeah, in his arms_

She could totally relate those few lyrics lines of the song Waiting for Superman but why did she feel that way now. She shouldn't feel this way for another person who works with her. It would complicate things even farther. But there were people she worked with who knew of her playful relationship with Greg.

"_You can take boyfriend Greg with you." said DB Russell to Morgan as he left and she made a weird face that made her confused_

_**Julie Finlay was talking to her boyfriend and went into a lab that Morgan was in and Julie got embarrassed by it and tried to explain the situation.**_

"_**Don't be embarrassed I'm glad someone around here has a personal life" she recuperated to Julie**_

_**"Really aren't you going out with Greg?" is what Julie responded back with and Morgan quickly denied it**_

_She and Greg would play with each other and say "You miss me already?" then there was their conversation about Las Vegas and Los Angeles how she said Los Angeles was better as it had a more illustrious history, the Lakers basketball team and the ocean. He called her a beautiful blonde and calls her Hollywood once._

Now that she thought about she can see Greg having feelings for her but she keeps waiting for him for some reason. To come save her or something but he doesn't have the courage but she can't wait for him forever. But is forever waiting for her? Why does she feel like this at all?

"Morgan." said a voice to the side as she looked up

She saw Greg there standing just about two feet away wearing black sunglasses and his CSI vest over his casual clothes. Then there was his short medium brown hair.

"Hey Greg." said Morgan

"Are you alright? You seemed kind of out of it at the lab?" responded Greg as he sat down beside her

"Just a lot going on in my mind you wouldn't understand." said Morgan

"Try me." replied Greg as he looked at her sweet blue eyes

She looked at him as she can't tell him of her feelings for him. It would just complicate things between the two of them. They shouldn't even be together at all as it's mandatory for co-workers to not even be together.

"I'm sorry I can't." said Morgan

"You can't? You always talk to me about almost everything." told Greg

"I just can't Greg." Morgan exasperated looking down at her hands

"Morgan." said Greg concerned

"No Greg just leave it at that okay. Just let me be. Go. I want to be alone right now." said Morgan as tears starting streaming down her face like a waterfall

"I'm not letting it go." said Greg

"Well, try Greg." said Morgan getting up to her feet looking at him as he hasn't been taking any hints from her

"We're co-workers and when one of us is down and being closed it usually means they need to talk to someone. I thought you would like to talk to me." said Greg

"I don't want to talk to you okay Greg. Not now. I can't handle this. Just forget about it." said Morgan

"I won't forget about it." said Greg finally getting up looking straight at her now

"Bye Greg." Said Morgan walking away then turned around "I will see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah." said Greg looking at her right there as she turned around and left

Greg just stood there by the wall as he put his side to it watching Morgan leaving him there. She turned around again at him for a few seconds then looked forward. What was it that he was missing? What was it she wasn't saying to him when usually they talk about almost everything?

_She's waiting for superman_

_To lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight _

Morgan kept on walking going farther losing Greg behind her. She wishes that she didn't do that but she did. She wants him to figure it out why she is being so stubborn and distant. She likes him and he can't see it when he talks to her or let alone looks at her.

She got to her car opening it up and went on the seat putting the key in starting the car. She buckled up and left. She couldn't handle any of it, she couldn't work. She pulled back going into the streets and went on driving into the streets. She knew she can't handle being around Greg for a little while with all the stuff going around in her head with some of it that she wants to deny.

_She's waiting for superman_

* * *

_**Like I said this is my first CSI fanfic. Please review I would really like it. I'd love the feedback from anyone who reads this. **_


	2. Scenes of a Movie

**Waiting for Superman**

_In this chapter I took lyrics to the song __**Be Still **__by The Fray. I do not own the song but I do really like it and find it inspirational. I do not own some of the scenes written in here. Hope you enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2 **Scenes of a Movie

6 Months Ago-

Morgan walked out of her place going to her car going in it as she was heading off to the Crime Lab. She was going to get her new case that she will be working on, finding out she will be working with and get the trail of clues. She always enjoyed doing all of it since she was young.

She got out of the parking lot with the car and drove away and she went on the road driving. She had to pay attention to the road and nothing else as she turned a corner getting to a stoplight. But there was something edging in her brain to think what was distracting her. She didn't know what it was but there was something.

Ever since she got kidnapped and taken hostage with the Dante's Inferno serial killer and Ellie being the right hand woman, she's been having bad dreams and feeling alone. She knows how Brass feels though dealing with Ellie who felt neglected and hoped her father would pick her. Then there was Brass's ex-wife who is dead. Ellie killed her own mother and Brass is trying to deal with the whole thing. It's becoming hard for him as he tried to be a good father to her.

But she was still dealing with the aftermath of it all. Greg was there for her especially when she cried on his shoulder and hugged her in a simple but calming embrace. But she needs to push through it and give it time for her wounds to heal. It might take a while but she's getting used to it.

She got to the lab and put her car in a spot then got out going inside then got to the lockers. She opened hers looking inside it as her hair touched her shoulders as she sighed.

"Hey." said Finn coming in seeing Morgan there looking at her locker

"Hey." murmured Morgan

"Don't worry Morgan I can see that you're going through a tough time with the whole kidnapping and Ellie thing." said Finn right there

Morgan didn't respond to her as she stood there and sat on the middle bench silent. Finn looked at her seeing Morgan really didn't want to talk so she walked out. Morgan continued sitting there wondering if the pain was ever going to go away. How she was played. How Ellie tricked her. How Ellie shot her in the back causing her to go in surgery. Everything kept going through her mind as if it was yesterday, as if it was a movie playing. It kept on rolling and repeating one after one. But she couldn't complain Greg Sanders was there for her in the hospital every day before she got out.

Greg Sanders, her co-worker. She has so much to say and think about him in general. As he is super cute a little in her mind, how he says that he's a psychic, he was the chess captain in high school, he's a Los Angeles Dodgers fan, he wrote a book on Las Vegas history, he grew up in San Gabriel and even heard that he was once a lab rat. There was a lot to him she knows and a lot to still learn. But there was something about him that always kept her guessing and just something in general that she can't put her finger on.

Why was she sitting there thinking of Greg her co-worker when she told herself she wouldn't fall for a co-worker? It was mandatory for co-workers to not get involved with each other. It could compromise investigations and if something happened to the relationship like falling flat then they would have to continue seeing each other. But it was hard not to think of him. But she just keeps thinking about him.

She looked at the cold ground bringing her hair down past her shoulders as things have been taken hard for her. She tries not to block it all out but it creepily comes back.

"Morgan." said a male voice breaking her out of her trance

There stood DB Russell the Nightshift Supervisor who is like her boss of the nightshift CSI's which she is a part of. The one thing she always notices when it's him is his white hair.

"Hey Russell I was just getting my vest." said Morgan getting up grabbing her black vest

"I've got your new assignment." said DB Russell handing her a piece of paper as she took it "You will be meeting Greg there."

"Alright." muttered Morgan

_When darkness comes upon you, and colors you with fear and shame_

_Be still and know that I'm with you, and I will say your name_

_If terror falls upon your bed, and sleep no longer comes _

_Remember all the words I said, Be still, be still and know_

Why were those lyrics inside her head, it was like she was trying to comfort herself with them but without success. It was like she wasn't herself through all this but she knows it somewhere deep down. As well that she can't sleep anymore it's hard to as she sees everything when she closes her eyes.

She looked down at the paper seeing an address there then left the lockers going to her car opening it up then left the Crime Lab. It took her about fifteen minutes just to get outside of the scene. She went in the back grabbing her crime box set then walked over to a house going under the yellow tape and inside of the house. She looked around the place.

"Greg." said Morgan with a calm and loud but faltering voice "Greg. Where are you?"

"I'm up here." said Greg going over to the top of the stairs

"What do you want me to do? It's your call." said Morgan slumping her shoulders on back behind her

"Look around windows and doors for a point of entry if you can and you know the rest." said Greg looking at her concerned "I'm glad you're okay Morgan."

"Yeah thanks Greg." Morgan smiled

She left going to the back of the house as he looked at her gracious beauty hiding his crush but it still shows. He knows for a fact that DB Russell and Nick Stokes know about his crush. He has been made fun of it from Russell a few times in the past.

Morgan got to the back door checking it out seeing if it was forced in, dusted for fingerprints. But once she was done dusting she saw nothing there. Then went to the windows dusting for prints and checking for any types of forced entry or if it was pried open. But there was nothing back there with anything wondering if there even was any forced entry at all.

That's when she saw a white flower petal on the floor as she knelt down looking at it then grabbed it in with tweezers then put it in a small bag. Then put the small bag in the front pocket of her vest. She thought that maybe the killer came and brought flowers or something so the owner could open the door for them. It was a possibility.

But something else interrupted her mind. It was like it was someone else not something else. Greg. How does he keep popping in her head? Why is she even thinking about him? She was thinking about him earlier. But now she was flashbacking scenes of him.

"_A beer can top." said Greg_

"_Keep digging; see if you can find the rest of it, I could use a beer about now." said Morgan in response _

"_I'll buy you a beer when we're done." replied Greg _

"**Perfect for Christmas" said Greg and Morgan at the same time about Morgan's family tree**

"_Why spoil the prefect memory." said Greg_

"_She wanted to see you. That's something to hold on to." said Morgan as she grabbed something and gives him an old Sinatra record "Just bought this. You know what Sinatra always said? "_

"_That's life?" responded Greg looking at her _

"_No. The best is yet to come." said Morgan as she leaned forward then put her __hand to his shoulder then got up and left_

Morgan snapped out of the trance right there from the memories as she looked out of the window. Then wiped her face then went back to looking for evidence in the room and places in the proximity of the room. She started walking as she went to the family room going in.

As she entered she saw the television on with National Treasure on the screen. It was at the part where Ben Gates was at the function and taking the Declaration of Independence and running from Ian Howe. She looked at it confused as to why the movie was playing in the family room. Then she started snapping pictures right there.

"Why did you turn that on?" asked Greg coming in holding his camera as well as looking at her

"I didn't it was already on when I came in here to this exact channel." Morgan informed him "There was no forced entry and no prints. But I did find a white flower petal."

"Hmm." mumbled Greg

"My theory is that the killer brought flowers as a lure for the owner to open the door and let them in. As the killer got in they grabbed a gun and shot them." said Morgan shrugging

"There's a problem with that theory the victim was stabbed not shot." replied Greg

"At least I tried." said Morgan

"Get back to work Hollywood." said Greg smiling at her then left going back up the stairs as she looked at him


	3. What Makes you Different

**Waiting for Superman**

_I took the title of this chapter from the song __**What Makes you Different (Makes you Beautiful) **__by the Backstreet Boys. Please review if you can I would really like all the reviews that I can get._

* * *

**Chapter 3 **What Makes you Different

Morgan was finishing up at the house with finding evidence as she walked around the main floor. She went down kneeling to the ground as she saw something stuck to a baseboard. She grabbed pliers putting them to the object pulling it out and looking at it. It was hard to tell what it was or where it came from.

Just then there was a noise coming from somewhere downstairs in the basement. She got up grabbing her gun in her holster right there at the hip as she started walking over to a door. She opened it up seeing stairs going down looking down them. She grabbed a flashlight shining it on down to see if she could see anything from right there. But it was barely showing anything.

She then grabbed the gun out putting it in front of her with the flashlight right by its side as she started going down the stairs. She took them step by step until she got to the bottom and looked all around the dark room with her small light. Then she started walking over looking at cracks, areas with lots of junk and boxes.

A box collapsed to the ground in front of her and she jumped back avoiding to get hit. She then went around the piles of boxes while still holding the gun right there in front of her as she was shaking all over. She finally got around the boxes but saw nothing there. But then a small box fell to the ground from the top as she flashed it up there.

Morgan then gripped on the gun tight and started un-clutching the flashlight slowly. Both objects were getting tight from her hand as she was getting worried and a bit hesitant. But tried to get a hold on herself by trying to keep herself together.

She walked a little bit more in and then stopped as she saw a young girl there as she looked up. She looked around to be sixteen or seventeen years old. She has long dark brown hair that was unkempt and messy, glassy gray eyes and her clothes were ripped and torn. Morgan put her gun away but kept her light on as she went over.

"Hey." said the girl looking at Morgan "Is he gone?"

"Is who gone?" wondered Morgan

"The man that broke into the house, how is my uncle?" asked the girl

"I'm sorry but he's gone. He was we think murdered." said Morgan

"I'm Arabella Paxton." said the girl

"CSI Morgan Brody." said Morgan to her as she sat down "Did the guy that broke in do this to you?"

"Yeah he did." said Arabella in tears and whimpering "I ran to the door to the stairs and ran down here to hide. I didn't want him find me and do even more damage."

"Well Arabella can you come up the stairs and go to the ambulance to get checked out?" asked Morgan

"Yeah but my . . . my baby brother where is he?" asked Arabella

"Baby brother?" said Morgan a gap not believing this case took a turn "You and your uncle are the only ones here."

"No, no Isaiah." muttered Arabella while looking down to the cold concrete floor

"Come on." said Morgan putting her hand out to Arabella

They got out from behind the boxes and went up the stairs together as Morgan was trying to hold Arabella together. She could see how the girl was really unstable through it all, with her uncle being dead and baby brother nowhere to be seen. She opened the door and went out as they started heading towards the front of the house. They went out to the ambulance as Morgan brought Arabella to the medics to get looked at it.

The front door opened as Greg came out of it as he ran over to Morgan and stopped right in front of her. He has to get away from the body at the moment to check on her.

"Are you okay? I heard you found a teenager in the basement." said Greg to her

"Yeah she's right there with the medics. Her name is Arabella." told Morgan pointing to the girl

"Oh my god." muttered Greg

"She's okay shaken but really scared." explained Morgan

"I understand completely as how it was a reaction to go and hide." replied Greg

"Greg . . . this case took a turn. She has a baby brother named Isaiah who was apparently here at the break in. He's gone." told Morgan

Her hair started blowing in the wind and going everywhere as she looked at Arabella seeing how different she was. How scared she looked. How petrified she was. How worried she was for her baby brother. Morgan could see the pain that Arabella was going through at that moment. She remembers that pain herself a little bit back.

"Ok looks like we're on it." said Greg to her grabbing his cell phone

Morgan looked at him right there as he was talking on the phone to someone possibly Russell. Why does she seem so infatuated by him at this one moment? There was just something about him. Something that was really intriguing. So why was she thinking about him?

She knew she shouldn't think of him so she went in the house. She went back to her kit grabbing things out as she has to go to the basement now. There was possible evidence down there. She went around the boxes to where Arabella was found and started looking at the area. Did Arabella step in something? Did she bump into anything? Did Arabella leave anything behind? Did something fall from her pockets? So there could be something there as well. It would be evidence but it could help.

Morgan stood behind the pile of boxes looking around still but couldn't see anything there. So there didn't seem to be anything to grab. There was no evidence or trace anywhere. She gasped and took in small fumes around her and smelled lemon. Why could she smell lemon? Did someone clean down here somewhere? What would they be trying to hide? And why would they even clean it if it was clean?

She walked farther in the trail of boxes while holding her flashlight, markers and camera in hand. The plastic bags were in her CSI vest pocket. Everything was in reach of her for in need. The farther she went the nearer the lemon scent smell came. It was really become strong.

She then got to an area where it was totally clear and saw a patch of something wet. She leaned down as she grabbed a cotton swab and swabbed it then closed it. She took three pictures at the angle she was at; she switched angles to take three more pictures, then stood up and took three pictures that way.

"Morgan." said a muffled voice a little far away "Morgan, Morgan, Morgan, Hollywood."

"Back here Greg." said Morgan making her back straight as she knew it was Greg once he said Hollywood but she knows that he does that just to make fun of her

"How far back are you?" asked Greg getting closer

"Almost all the way back." told Morgan

"I'm coming, I'm coming." muttered Greg under his breath but she could still hear it

He turned as she looked at him right there as he smiled going on over to her, to her side. He put his hand to her shoulder in a way of comfort. This case has a baby abduction just like the one a week ago but the father had fooled her through the whole thing.

"This case keeps taking a turn for the worst." said Morgan

"We'll figure what happened to the uncle, why they targeted Arabella and we'll find her brother Isaiah." told Greg to her

"Greg." said Morgan in protest

"I'm saying this because it's true Morgan what makes you different makes you beautiful. And what makes you different is that you are strong and can handle anything that's thrown at you." told Greg

"Thanks Greg that means a lot, I should get back to finding evidence." said Morgan right there as she took her camera out and went out to do more searching


	4. Red Rover

**Waiting for Superman**

**Chapter 4 **Red Rover

Morgan was still at the house three hours later after being in the basement processing it for an hour and a half. She took an hour break from it over at the Denali relaxing and rubbing her temples. It was a lot for her to take in such a short time. But she has to go back to working at the house in the backyard while Greg works on the front yard.

She got up from sitting in the trunk of the Denali going out and closed the trunk on up. She went over to the backyard and with her kit opening it up. She started walking around seeing if there was anything there. She looked at the bushes as they were moving for some odd reason. So she went over there holding her breath and putting her hand to the bush then brought it to the side. There was just a squirrel there as it looked at her.

She took a breath then straightened her back as she went back to a standing position and went back to looking around. There has to be something there that would help her out with the case. Something the killer-slash-kidnapper left behind. Was it the same person or was it two different people entirely?

She went over to the window to see if any dust was disturbed, if there were footprints or even a flowerbed messed up. She looked at it seeing nothing right there. It was just her luck as she can't find anything outside and out back in the yard.

"Hey Morgan." said Julie Finlay coming over

"Hey Finn. Just coming here?" asked Morgan

"Yeah I heard about the guy Paul Quinn being murdered and a young baby boy being kidnapped." told Finn as she was holding her kit

"Yeah tragedy." said Morgan in almost a whisper

"So I talked to the medics. Arabella will be okay, nothing major happened, she's just in shock. Apparently she lives here with her uncle Paul because her father's dead himself and her mother is in France for a work thing for about six months to a year." explained Finn going over Morgan's whisper

Morgan looked at Finn right there as she was talking and thinking at the same time. She never understood the method but has been ignoring it when it happens. Although Julie Finlay is nice she comes out as a little headstrong at moments.

"Uh . . . Finn can you go talk to Arabella maybe she has something that can help us." said Morgan

"Yeah sure of course." replied Finn

Finn grabbed her kit and left the backyard going over to the ambulance where Arabella was. Morgan could see that Finn was a bit irritated that she ordered her to leave and talk to the girl. But somebody has to do it and she's busy looking in the backyard for any trace or evidence she could. She might not be having any luck but she's still searching.

She was starting to wonder if there was another reason she sent Finn off to the ambulance. Was it so she could have a clear mind? To think of her co-worker Greg Sanders? Was she starting to have feelings for the guy? Did she actually like him? If she does and starts dating him it would go against department policy. Of how co-workers working on the same shift shouldn't go out. It could jeopardize both of them and their jobs.

Stop it.

Why?

Don't think about your co-worker.

Even if you may have feelings.

Morgan moved from where she stood going to the side where she saw footprints there from something like possibly tar or some weird substance she can't think of. She grabbed her camera taking pictures from two different angles. Then she grabbed a swab swabbing one of prints of the substance then closed it.

She was getting more tired by the moment. She's been there for about five hours now. She did take a small break but couldn't take a nap. Her vision was getting blurred more and more as it was disappearing. She moved but was stumbling on her feet. Finally she tripped and fell to the ground going on her back and her vision went blank.

* * *

Greg was in the front yard taking pictures of the entry as he found footprints there with a substance. He has already swabbed it and enclosed it. Now he was doing some documenting with pictures. He kept at working even though he knows that Finn is there and talking to the girl, Arabella. But he was avoiding all of that trying to focus on his job.

He moved from the footprints and went over to a bush and saw something caught right there. He inched on forward getting to it slowly. He stopped and took six pictures of it right there three from one angle and three from another angle. He then put his hand in grabbing it seeing it was a piece of paper with faded writing there. He took out a plastic Ziploc bag and put it in then zipped it up.

He got back up holding his camera and the Ziploc bag in both hands. He put the bag in a pocket of his of his CSI vest. He then went back to looking in the front of the house for anything else.

_Lost and afraid_

_With everything just minutes away_

_Who I am is who I want to be_

Why was he thinking of those three phrases inside of his head at the moment. It was like a message that he doesn't understand but that he should understand it. Why do they sound familiar? Where have he heard of them before?

_When you were always by my side_

_But time and time again_

_Please don't let me go and just save me now_

_I can't touch your hand I just want to be your saving grace_

Okay this was confusing him even more. A few more lines popped into his head that he remembered from somewhere. It was like they were telling him a message. But why was this happening?

He decided to walk to the backyard but slowly. His feet weren't in pace with his mind. They were totally out of sync but they kept on going. He turned to the left of the house going in the back. He gasped and started on running over seeing Morgan.

"Morgan!" shouted Greg running over "Morgan!"

He stopped going to his knees to the side of her body and putting his hand to her wrist and elbow. He tried to shake her a little bit but she wasn't budging at all. Her eyes wouldn't open.

"Come on Morgan." muttered Greg trying to wake her but she wouldn't. He really cares about her more than anything. He's had feelings for her since the moment he first met her and was instantly smitten. "Morgan."


	5. Talking to Angels, Counting the Stars

**Waiting for Superman**

_I took the title from the line in the song __**Waiting for Superman. **__The line goes __**she's talking to angels, counting the stars making a wish on a passing car. **__Please review if you can I would really like it. This is part 1 part 2 will come later in the series with another line from the song._

* * *

**Chapter 5 **Talking to Angels, Counting the Stars

Greg was standing in the front of the house as he saw the paramedics take Morgan into the ambulance. He looked to the ground not believing it to what had happened. He doesn't even know how it happened and is now going to find out what happened. It's like the house was cursed or something.

Julie 'Finn' Finlay came over to Greg standing there knowing how he feels as she knows of his crush on Morgan. It was totally obvious to her on how he feels but isn't sure how Morgan feels. Finn knows that Morgan is good at hiding her feelings.

"How are you?" asked Finn to Greg

"Flabbergasted." muttered Greg looking down with his hand to the side of his ear

"I get it you found Morgan like that." said Finn to him

"I better go look at the place where she fell." responded Greg starting to go

"I will do it. You go home and get rest. You need it." Finn told him

"Thanks Finn." said Greg going to his car

He opened to door to the Denali and went in then drove all the way back to his apartment. Once he got there he got out of the car and went in the building to his place going in setting his jacket to the ground. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup filling it with water.

He started pacing around the kitchen while he drank the water thinking about Morgan. Morgan was going through this and not long ago she went through with what Ellie did to her. Morgan somehow trusted her but it lead somewhere else. He was thinking how so much trouble Morgan was going through, how much she has to deal with.

He stopped pacing and stood by the counters. He drank the rest of the water then refilled it to the brim. Then drank all of the water quickly then set the cup to the counter. He then went to his bedroom going onto the bed sitting on it with his back on the bed.

He sat-lied there, thinking about the day. With what has happened and doesn't know what to do now. So much has happened in the past month and a half. He was still thinking about the whole thing with the slaughter house and the ghosts. How Morgan was there for him and by his side. That she was staying positive through it. He still flirted with her a bit clumsy but still flirted. He flirts all the time with her. Now he's wondering if Morgan ever notices him flirting or if she knows that he likes her. It was obvious as everyone knows about his feelings for her including DB Russell, Julie 'Finn' Finlay, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Al Robbins, David Phillips, David Hodges and Henry Andrews. He thinks that Jim Brass might know about his feelings for Morgan. But then there was Conrad Ecklie, Morgan's father. That was a whole 'other story. He doesn't even know if Ecklie knows of his feelings. But he thinks that Ecklie does know as he was there when Greg lost it when Morgan's plane got hijacked.

Why was he thinking of her? Was his crush intensifying for her that he was infatuated now? Why would he have an infatuation for Morgan, it's just a crush plain and simple. He does want and hope for a relationship one day but he's just taking things day by day. But when things become push comes to shove he gets the work done.

_Lost and afraid_

_With everything just minutes away_

_Who I am is who I want to be_

He sat there thinking of those words again from earlier. He was wondering where he have heard of the words and phrases before. Was it from a TV show, a movie, a poem or a song? Did someone he know, say those words? He was contemplating through it all that he wasn't sure.

He then got up as he couldn't get any rest. He was going to go out to go see Morgan in the hospital to see how she's doing. He needs to see her, talk to her, maybe she has something. It could explain what happened to her, how he found her unconscious. Maybe she was overworked or fatigued. But there could be another explanation because of it. Plus he just wants to see her, her blonde hair, blue eyes and her beauty.

He went in the Denali and started driving to the hospital paying attention to the road but also looking at the stars. They were shining and bright. Blinking. One moment they were there then would disappear. But it would only be an illusion there but he tried counting some of the stars while he was driving.

Finally he got to the hospital and went in, found out the room Morgan was in and went over. He went inside but found Conrad Ecklie there by his daughter sitting on a chair to the side, but his head was drooping down with his hands behind his neck. Greg walked over and sat down.

"Hey Ecklie." said Greg

"Greg. What are you doing here?" asked Ecklie

"Thought I see her and see how she's doing." answered Greg

"You're a great friend to her. I want to talk to you tomorrow." said Ecklie getting up from the chair

"Yeah okay." muttered Greg concerned about tomorrow already

"I'm going to go since you're here to see her. Someone needs to be here and I'm tired. Remember talk tomorrow." told Ecklie and walked out of the door into the hospital hall

Greg sat there with his hands intertwined with each other and looked at Morgan with her eyes closed, unconscious. She was still beautiful even when she was unconscious or sleeping. He couldn't stop staring that was his problem. Why does he like her so much? The moment they met he was instantly smitten.

But then he heard something and looked at her closer. He saw her lips moving as if she was saying, muttering or whispering something. He got up going closer to listen to what she was saying.

"Please, please I will do anything don't let me die." said Morgan right there whispering under her breath "I want to go home. I want to see my mother, my father, my step father, DB Russell, Finn, Nick, Sara."

Greg looked at her wondering what she was whispering this whole thing about. Who was she talking to? There was no one there in the hospital room but him. Maybe it was just an illusion going on inside her head that she believes is real. Or maybe if possibly is she talking to him?

"I'm talking to you. I'm not going to change." mumbled Morgan under her breath

"Morgan you're talking to yourself." said Greg to her

"Please I'm not going anywhere." said Morgan whispering further on

"Morgan." said Greg softly to her

"No angels, no angels." muttered Morgan quietly but still able to hear

Greg looked at her understanding now how she was possibly talking to angels in her head. How she wants to stay here or something? Even if it's just an illusion she thinks it's real. He sat beside her bringing the chair over to her as he looked at her face seeing all the beauty.

_She's talking to angels, counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

_Waiting for superman to pick her up_

_In his arms . . . in his arms, yeah_

_Waiting for superman_

Greg was thinking of Chris Daughtry's song; Waiting for Superman with the lines but the line that stuck out the most was: _She's talking to angels, counting the stars. _That's what it seems like Morgan was doing at the moment but he didn't care at all.

He looked at her one last time seeing her whispering under her breath. Then he closed his eyes right there on the chair beside the bed.

* * *

_Uh oh. What does Ecklie want to talk to Greg about? You will find out by sometime next week. Until then please read and review. _


End file.
